Beautiful Raven
by Uzumaki-Uchiha-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Sasuke gets his new slave, a nine-tailed fox hybrid name Uzumaki Naruto. Deciding to put off the bonding ritual till later, the duo spends their day together, but as their resolve crumbles, Sasuke's in for a rather large surprise from his rather dominant slave. Narusasu story, alternate universe. Slash, mentions of m-preg. Don't like, don't read. Warning: Failed humor ahead!


**Okay, so hello there. This is my first Narusasu story and so I decided to make it a one-shot, albeit a long one. I'm kind of trying to work on a new writing style and this story was kind of my guinea pig as well as written just for fun. I hope you enjoy it and here comes the wonderful disclaimer and warnings! This story is unbeta'd, though I tried to check it myself and revise, I probably missed a few things, so feel free to point them out.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, slash, maleXmale, hot steamy sex, failed humor, mentions of m-preg (if you squint), and a bit of ooc-ness on the behalf of some of the characters, though I had to make it that way for the story to go the way I wanted it to.**

**Disclaimer: This is a **_**fan**_**fiction. If that doesn't sum up that I don't own anything and am not making a profit off of this, I don't know what does.**

Blue eyes stared as a family of four entered the room, all four of them standing proudly with a grace befitting those of royalty. Of course, there was no royalty down South, though, and he sure as hell knew there couldn't possibly be any up North. Despite his beliefs, though, there stood four people before him that seemed to prove him wrong in absolutely every single way. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up, blue eyes meeting with twin pools of blue and he saw the smile gracing his father's lips. His eyes returned to the family as a deep voice spoke.

"Sasuke, go to your new slave," the tallest male in the family instructed and the blue eyed male recognized the voice as his father's master, Uchiha Fugaku. He watched as long haired brunette looked at Fugaku easily with a small frown.

"I do not think it wise for him to go up to him so suddenly. You must remember the eldest brother's reaction when I approached him," the boy warned and he recognized the male as his brother's master, Uchiha Itachi. Fugaku sighed softly and looked at a raven haired woman next to him for advice on what to do.

"I believe it would be best to do as Itachi says, just as a precautionary level. Let the boy go to his master instead of forcing it onto him," the woman conceded her thoughts with a small smile to her husband who sighed softly. He recognized the woman as his mother's master, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Naruto, whenever you're ready, feel free to go forward," his father whispered from behind him and Naruto looked over at Kurama for a bit of guidance, but his brother supplied nothing but a foxy grin before strutting over to Itachi and dragging him away, their tails entwining as they exited the room.

Kushina, Naruto's mom, and Minato, Naruto's dad, went over to stand by their masters, giving Naruto easy smiles to show that it was okay. Finally allowing his gaze to shift from the familiar faces, he let his eyes land on the one person he had never seen before who had his head in a book and was paying little attention to his surroundings.

Taking a moment to analyze the male, Naruto assumed his behavior would be snobbish. After all, wasn't that the typical behavior of a rich kid? The male had raven hair with bangs that framed his face and was spiked up in the back in the most unique way, but Naruto had to admit he found it kind of cool. The hair appeared silky and smooth and not even the back looked gelled like he would have expected due to the style. Allowing his eyes to shift once more, he let his eyes trail down the face, taking in the soft looking skin, the pink lips, and the soft pink tongue that peeked out to wet the upper lip as the male turned the page in his book. Beautiful onyx orbs were hidden behind a pair of glasses with a black rim on top and no rim on the bottom.

It seemed like forever, but had only been a few seconds, that Naruto finally tore his eyes away from the male's face to look at his appearance. The male was definitely not bulky, but possessed a rather small, lithe frame that contained a hidden strength. Long slender fingers held his book open and the male's body was poised in a position of indifference, but pride as he stood there nonchalantly reading his book diligently. His body was clad in a white, low cut v-neck with a grey cardigan on top which had been buttoned. Long slender legs were dressed in a pair of tight white jeans that clutched the slender legs deliciously, accentuating the curve of the raven's ass and slim waist. On the male's feet were a pair of laced up black combat boots and overall, Naruto had to admit that the male looked breathtaking and a small voice in the back of his head told him that this was the male's appearance when he wasn't trying to impress anyone and suddenly finding out how the raven would look when trying to impress someone seemed like it would be the death of Naruto. Shockingly, though, he found himself thinking he would die happy if he got to see such a thing.

Naruto's mouth opened and closed a couple of times as he tried to find some words to say because he knew he had been sitting there ogling the male for quite some time now. "He…" Naruto trailed off, completely uncertain of what to say and he watched as black ears on the raven's head twitched and the slender fingers folded the top corner of the page in his book before closing it, his attention now on Naruto and the blonde felt his mouth go dry. A black tail wrapped itself around the raven's wrist and Naruto realized it was the raven's own tail and he had to bite back a moan as he watched the male walk forward while removing the glasses he had on before.

The book disappeared within a black book bag and glasses were set in a case before disappearing as well into a book bag. Then, onyx orbs were set on Naruto and a pale hand stretched out and Naruto automatically tensed.

"Son, I don't thi—"

"Hey, I'm Sasuke. I'll be your master from now on. It's nice to meet you," the soft voice that left those sinful pink lips had Naruto's mind reeling and he blinked, azure eyes widening in surprise as he realized Sasuke's stretched out hand was meant to be shaken…by him…

It was a like a set of fireworks had gone off in Naruto's head as he slowly accepted the delicate hand in his own bronze and he was mildly surprised at the firm grip the other male possessed despite his appearance. "Naruto," he managed to croak out and the raven nodded his head and the blonde thought he caught sight of a ghost of a smile on the male's lips. Sasuke released Naruto's hand gasped sharply in surprise as he was pulled forward by Naruto's firm grip on his wrist, his chest touching Naruto's. Said blonde leaned down, his lips brushing against Sasuke's ear and he felt the male shiver slightly against him. "Aren't we supposed to complete the ritual now?" Naruto whispered, his hot breath grazing Sasuke's sensitive skin and the raven barely managed to contain a soft whimper.

"Not right now," the raven whispered back after a second, pulling away slightly so that he could actually look at Naruto who looked down at Sasuke, feeling like he was positively in heaven from having the raven male so close to him. "I would prefer not to do such a thing with my parent's here. Besides, I have class soon, so I have to be going," Sasuke stated simply as he pulled back and before he even got two steps away, nine furry appendages were locked around him firmly, a hard body pressing up behind him.

"How long?" Naruto whispered hotly and Sasuke shivered and sent his father a pleading look and Fugaku merely shook his head slightly in response. Naruto's father was doing his best to hold back his laughter while Mikoto and Kushina were both covering their mouths to hide their smiles. Minato and Kushina knew that their sons were possessive and with creatures that possessed such a beauty as the Uchiha's, it was only expected for them to be like they were. The look of pure happiness on Naruto's face didn't go unnoticed by Fugaku, though, and he had a possessive side strong enough rival Naruto's and he cleared his throat, making azure orbs fly up to meet his own and he sent the infamous Uchiha glare at the male who shrunk back, releasing his hold on his son.

Sasuke sighed softly, sending a silent thank you to his father with a brief glance before turning around to face Naruto who had his head hung in shame after receiving the glare. The raven's tail slowly trailed up, rubbing against Naruto's wrist gently, wrapping around it tightly before releasing it as Sasuke drew back a bit. "I'll be in eighty minutes, alright?" Sasuke murmured and Naruto nodded before turning to sulk in the corner. Staring at his sulking slave, Sasuke's ears flattened against his head and he looked over at his family with a helpless expression. Minato stepped forward, to everyone's surprise except Fugaku who had expected as much, and walked over to Sasuke, gently placing a hand on the raven's shoulder.

"Sasuke," Minato shot a glance at Fugaku who nodded his head briefly, "what class do you have right now?"

"Just physical training, my dad signed me up for it," Sasuke stated simply and watched as Minato cocked an eyebrow as he took in Sasuke's attire for physical training, but said nothing of it, assuming the male had change of clothe in his book bag.

"Why don't you bring Naruto along, then? It's bad for a master to be separated from their slave for too long after they have been newly acquainted and knowing Naruto, he'd most likely go on a rampage after fifteen minutes," Minato chuckled as everyone glanced over at Naruto who was sulking in the corner, looking like his had just ended, furry ears pressed flat against his head, his body hunched over and his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his faded blue jeans.

Sasuke nodded his head slightly and sighed softly, not knowing what to say and he softly called the blonde's name, watching as he visibly perked up at the sound and hurried over, blue eyes bright and a big grin plastering itself on his face as Sasuke voiced the suggestion, barely giving the raven time to finish his sentence before enveloping the male into a bone crushing hug.

Naruto could honestly say he had never felt so happy and breathing in Sasuke's scent of vanilla, the sweet aroma filling his nostrils, and feeling the slim body pressed up against him as he hugged the raven tight made his mood increasingly better than ever before. His nine tails wrapped around Sasuke as well, one of them slipping between Sasuke's legs and wrapping around the male who was now shifting slightly in discomfort at the touch. Naruto couldn't help it, having the male so close seemed to send his senses into overdrive and it was almost more than he could bear. A firm, but gentle hand on his shoulder shocked him out of his happy haze and he looked over his shoulder to see Kurama there, gently prying him away from Sasuke. Said raven was blushing ten shades of red and resembled a ripe tomato, his eyes slightly glazed over and his ears flat against his head, slim tail wrapping around his own wrist once more. Itachi stood behind Sasuke, an arm wrapped firmly around Sasuke's shoulders and Naruto felt his blood boil at the sight.

The blonde honestly didn't understand why he felt so angry at the moment with Itachi. He knew he was Sasuke's brother, so why did he feel so angry at their close proximity? The blonde failed to understand it and his confusion only grew as he felt immense relief wash over him as Sasuke pulled away from his brother and headed to the door, calling over his shoulder for Naruto who wrenched himself free from his brother's grasp and ran after the raven who was still sporting an angry blush on his cheeks.

The pair walked in silence down the hall, Sasuke content with the peace and quiet between them as they made their way through the manor. Naruto kept minimizing the space between them until his arm was constantly brushing Sasuke's, little sparks shooting through both of their bodies at the contact. Almost hesitantly, Naruto stretched his pinky out, his eyes fixed towards the front and when he felt Sasuke link their pinkies together, he swore he was on heaven and almost forgot how to walk, stumbling before catching himself quickly. A sheepish smile appeared on his face and Sasuke couldn't help but to laugh softly at Naruto's reaction, a small smile gracing pink lips.

"You laughed," Naruto stated in surprise, though his sheepish smile spread into a bright smile that could light up anyone's day from the sheer amount of happiness reflected in it. Sasuke blushed lightly, pale cheeks flaring pink, and he abruptly looked away shyly, picking up his pace in walking.

"Yeah," he uttered in a brief response before entering a room and heading towards a closet. Naruto walked in after the male, intent on apologizing in case he had insulted Sasuke, but was stopped by clothes flung at his face. "Those will have to do for today. Come on," Sasuke said as he walked past Naruto, letting their hands brush slightly as a silent reassurance to Naruto that they were okay. Naruto smiled softly and quickly hurried after the raven, staying just a few steps behind and he found his azure orbs roaming Sasuke's backside, mentally undressing him. He could see the delectable curve of Sasuke's back and could only imagine what it would look like, what it would feel like against his skin. His eyes traveled down to the slender legs and found himself wondering how they would feel wrapped around his waist as the raven begged him for more. Allowing his eyes to trail upwards a bit, they settled on the plump arse of the raven haired male and he felt his pants constrict slightly as he imagined how it would feel, how it would look and his mouth was suddenly dry, his throat constricting in an attempt to wet his mouth in some shape or form.

His control would snap soon and he mentally cursed Sasuke for being so damn attractive and for putting the ritual off. Eighty damn minutes he would have to suffer before finally being able to do as he pleased with Sasuke. Despite being the slave, Naruto was beyond determined to be in control during the ritual. Azure orbs followed Sasuke's motion in walking and his eyes widened slightly as he slowly realized something. Was Sasuke swaying his hips? His pants tightened even more if possible and he soon found it felt a little too hot in the room and was infinitely grateful when they exited the house and were out in the outdoors at last. The blonde's relief was short lived as he realized they were heading towards a car and he honestly wondered if he would make it through the car drive. He honestly doubted it.

Sasuke unlocked the doors before slipping into the driver's seat and Naruto breathed in deeply before entering the care as well and he suddenly thought the space was too small and that it was too hot and that Sasuke was leaning way too fucking close for him to keep his cool. Realizing that Sasuke had only been removing his phone from his back pocket, he released an inaudible sigh of relief as raven situated himself comfortably before beginning to drive out.

Naruto lasted calmly for a good thirty seconds—a record in his opinion considering how he had been acting the entire day—before he was internally panicking again. He constantly shifted in his seat in an attempt to relieve himself a bit of the pressure in his groin, but the friction the movement caused proved the action to be the worst choice he had ever made and he found himself struggling to hold back moans. Resting his forehead against the window in an attempt to cool himself down, his ears flattened against his head, tails curling around himself before he realized that did nothing to help the heat he was feeling.

A sudden blast of cool air caused Naruto to release a shuddering sigh of relief as azure orbs were hidden behind his eyelids as his eyes slid shut while he enjoyed the cool air. A hand on his thigh caused him to snap out of his small moment of bliss and he opened his eyes, azure clashing with onyx orbs that held a hint of concern, warming the blonde's heart.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked and Naruto realized the cool air had been from the air conditioning in the car and that Sasuke had put it on. He also conveniently realized that Sasuke's hand was a little too close to his crotch were his extremely erect member was straining against it confines in his pants and he wondered if Sasuke was doing it on purpose or not. One look at the innocent concern on the male's face, though, sent the thoughts of the male torturing him on purpose down the drain. He nodded his head dumbly, unsure of what else to do in the situation. Sasuke didn't pry any further, giving Naruto a last concerned look before receding, retracting his hand with a small nod. "Come on, then. We're here," Sasuke murmured and Naruto thought that the sound of Sasuke's soft silky voice was the most erotic thing ever and he could practically feel the wetness of his cock in its confines where it was already leaking with pre-cum. Sasuke exited the car and Naruto followed shortly after taking a moment to will his erection away, but the wet spot in his briefs was still there and he could feel, damp against his skin. They walked up the sidewalk to the doors opening into a large dojo with polished wooden floors and mats covering half of the room. The other half had punching bags, ropes, and poles lying around it, hanging from the ceiling and Naruto took a moment to look around.

Sasuke went on ahead, expecting Naruto to follow and the male did quickly, realizing Sasuke was further away than Naruto liked. Moving so that he was side by side with Sasuke, he felt the tip of Sasuke's tail gently brush against his wrist as it wrapped around Sasuke's wrist once more and Naruto made a mental note to ask about it later, realizing it seemed to be a habit of the raven male.

The feline hybrid walked past a door, entering the room and Naruto realized it was a locker room where he assumed you were supposed to change and Naruto swallowed thickly, wondering how he was going to survive this newly revealed obstacle. He could barely control himself seeing Sasuke clothed, how was he going to fare with Sasuke changing in front of him? Trying to come up with a way to get out of this situation, he found himself given the solution handed to him on a silver platter by Sasuke who spoke words that seemed to be from an angel.

"Um, you can change in the shower room if you'll feel more comfortable," Sasuke said softly, having caught slightly to what had been bothering Naruto all day and he couldn't say he blamed the male. Being on the slave end he imagined was hard, plus being a fox hybrid—to top it off a nine tailed fox hybrid—had to be even harder. Fox hybrids were known to mate quickly where they lived and the majority of them were extremely horny during the first few days of knowing their master which was why the majority of them were also submissive. The poor Uchiha brothers, though, had been graced with two males for slaves that seemed anything but submissive. Kurama didn't mind switching now and then, very rarely though, preferring to give rather than receive. Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to have an air of dominance that had Sasuke trembling in pleasure just from the male's presence alone. Naruto's muscular build and large hands only added to the dominant aura and the tan skin, mussed up blonde locks and stunning blue eyes complete with three whisker marks on each cheek were enough to make Sasuke's knees feel like jell-o.

Of course, it wasn't Sasuke's fault he hadn't caught on earlier to Naruto's struggle to control himself. The male had seemed well composed before they had left, but the look of utter distress on Naruto's face when they had entered the changing room had enlightened Sasuke with the wonderful information of what Naruto was suffering through. To say the least, the raven wasn't shocked when Naruto had nodded eagerly and sped off to the shower rooms with a cheery call of thanks as he waved the clothes in his hand in the air before disappearing.

Sasuke felt a small laugh escape him and he opened his locker, opening his bag and taking out his change of clothes before setting the bag in his locker and quickly stripping out of his clothes to switch into a pair of loose white shorts and a navy blue short sleeved shirt. Placing his clothes from before in the locker, he waited patiently for Naruto to return so that their clothes would be in the same area. People were already starting to enter the locker room to change into their clothes and Sasuke's ears perked up when he heard Naruto call his name as he headed back towards the raven haired male.

Naruto handed his clothes over, his body now clad in a black shirt and black shorts. He watched as Sasuke took the clothes from Naruto, the slender fingers brushing against his own, sending pleasurable shocks through his body. The blonde found himself being extremely grateful that both of their clothes were loose because if he had to watch Sasuke's irresistible ass any longer in those tight jeans, he would have lost control in a matter of seconds.

"So, can I ask what you do here—um—Master?" Naruto questioned, the last word causing his pitch to go up at the end slightly in uncertainty. To call Sasuke master was arousing, to say the least, but Naruto found his mind picturing what it would be like to Sasuke calling him master and begging for him.

"You can call me Sasuke. I'm not one for such formalities that my family prefers to use," Sasuke stated, his face relatively blank, but the warmth in the deep onyx orbs and the slight turn of his lips upwards assured Naruto that the male was being kind and that he meant it as a reassurance.

"Does that mean I won't have to be waiting on you like a slave?" Naruto asked cautiously and was rewarded with a snort of amusement from Sasuke, followed by a slight giggle that made his heart flutter. He wasn't sure if Sasuke was laughing at him because of the question or because he found it stupid that the blonde asked.

"No, you don't have to. I'm fully capable of doing many things on my own. The only thing I really ask of you is to inform me of where you go if you decide to go some place so that I know where to find you if something were to happen and for your company. That's really it. You're pretty much a free person other than that," Sasuke said and Naruto blinked in complete shock, eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. He attempted to form words in some shape or form, but his mouth merely opened and closed and he was left like a fish out of water. Deciding he had never been the best with words anyways, Naruto quickly enveloped Sasuke in a hug, ignoring the stares of shock they received, though he wondered silently why people were so surprised. Wasn't Sasuke to hot to resist anyway? He expected more people to have come in contact with the raven. Feeling Sasuke's fingers grip his shirt slightly and the soft hum that was barely audible as a sign of "you're welcome", Naruto finally released the raven haired male, reaching a hand up and cupping Sasuke's cheek, shocked at how soft and smooth it felt against his calloused fingers.

"You are making this extremely hard for me," Naruto whispered lowly, his eyes fixated on Sasuke's, and watched as a slight blush appeared on the male's cheeks.

"I know, I try," Sasuke responded with a soft laugh at Naruto's bewildered expression that would have made any other person keel over with laughter, but Sasuke was Sasuke and he didn't laugh as much.

"Y-you what?" Naruto cried in complete surprise and the amused glint in Sasuke's eyes made Naruto freeze once more in surprise because he realized he probably looked extremely stupid right now and he now was extremely aware of the stares they were receiving.

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke mumbled with a small sound of fondness before he was gone down the corridor, Naruto following after him quickly. Normally Naruto would have felt annoyed that someone had called him dobe no matter who it was, but the way that Sasuke had said it made him fill up with happiness so great that he would have been bouncing off the walls had it not been for gravity. Scanning the room that now had about ten people, he saw Sasuke talking to a man with a mask covering the majority of his face, motioning to him. Approaching the two, Naruto felt his ears twitch in slight annoyance when the man nodded and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The attention of the duo was now directed to Naruto and he blinked, azure eyes finally tearing themselves away from the hand on Sasuke's shoulder so that he could look at the man in the face.

"You're Naruto, right?" the man questioned and Naruto nodded his head slightly, a low growl escaping him as his eyes once more landed on the hand. The man laughed lightly, giving Sasuke's shoulder a firm squeeze before releasing it. Feeling his anger disperse like it had never been there, Naruto grinned brightly at the man, giving an eager nod of his head. "Well, Naruto, my name is Hatake Kakashi; I'm one of the instructors here. You don't have to worry about me doing anything to Sasuke here, okay? I have a master of my own," Kakashi said and Naruto felt heat rise in his cheeks at the fact that he made it so painfully obvious that he was extremely possessive over Sasuke. At the statement, though, Naruto finally realized the male was a wolf hybrid like himself, though he only possessed one tail. His tail and ears were a silver, matching his hair perfectly, Naruto noted and he smiled at Kakashi warmly, feeling relieved.

"That's good to hear, then. I'm a bit possessive," Naruto answered with a sheepish laugh and his rubbed the back of his neck, a habit of his when he felt embarrassed. A glance at Sasuke and seeing the assuring look in Sasuke's eyes made his relax a bit, though. "It's nice to meet you," Naruto finally said, holding out his hand to the masked man who accepted it, gripping it firmly. A sharp tug forward had him stumbling into Kakashi who held him firmly in place, his lips by his ear.

"If you so much as even think about hurting Sasuke, you're dead meat. His father is terrible at being a father to Sasuke, so you'll be answering to me if you hurt him. Am I clear?" Kakashi hissed and Naruto whimpered softly, nodding his head a bit to show he understood. Once released, he took a few steps back and feeling long slender fingers wrap around his wrist, he looked over to see Sasuke looking at him with concern written in his eyes, though the rest of his face was blank.

"I'm fine," Naruto murmured with a soft smile that felt weaker than he would have liked, though his smiled brightened as he saw Sasuke return the smile ever so slightly. Oh god, the male would be the death of him. His eyes were now fixed on Sasuke's lips and he felt his throat constrict as he swallowed through his now painfully dry throat. He was done for, he realized in panic. There was no way he was going to be able to resist the raven long enough.

"So, Sasuke mentioned that you'd be joining us for today, so I wanted to tell you that what we study here is hand to hand combat and combat with weapon that'll do minimal damage. Only the people in levels farther ahead can actually use knives and blades which is where Sasuke's skill levels lie. You can join in today in the hand to hand combat for the first forty minutes and then for the forty minutes after that, you'll sit to the side with the majority of the students and the ones that can use blades will go up for their more advanced training. We have medics on standby for anyone that gets hurt during a match. Naruto, you want to hit your opponent. Do not worry about injuring them. Your main focus is to land a blow on them that will have them down for ten seconds. If you're down longer than ten seconds, the match is over and the person who is still standing wins, okay?" Kakashi gave Naruto a pointed look and the blonde nodded his head to show he understood.

Kakashi smiled from behind his mask, his eyes turning into crescent shapes and Naruto smiled back, one of his tails firmly wrapping itself around Sasuke's waist. The raven blushed and Kakashi grinned, sending them both a perverted wink that had them both flushing bright red before Kakashi informed them that they were starting now, waltzing off to go to the side of a guy wearing complete green and had a ridiculous bull-cut. The guy greeted Kakashi by wrapping his arms around the wolf hybrids waist and pulling him for a bone crushing hug before yanking the male's mask down and kissing him long and hard, hands cupping Kakashi's face so that no one could see what the silver haired male's face looked like.

"Do they…who is…do I want to know?" Naruto asked after a while of starting a series of failed sentences. Sasuke chuckled and motioned to the two as Kakashi pulled his mask back up so quickly that once more no one got to see what his face looked like.

"The one in green is Master Gai. He's the other teacher here and Kakashi's master also," Sasuke said simply, releasing Naruto's wrist and motioning for Naruto to follow as the teachers called everyone over. Obediently following, Naruto wrapped one of his tails around Sasuke's waist once more, pulling the raven closer. Sasuke was mildly surprised by how strong Naruto's tails were, but he had read that nine-tailed fox hybrids were much stronger than any other hybrid and there was only one family of them, that being the Uzumaki Namikaze. A blush adorned his cheeks though at the close proximity and the warmth that the blonde's body emitted and he could feel the stares of others on them since Sasuke was known to never let anyone get in a ten foot radius of him for the sole fact that he felt uncomfortable with physical contact.

"Okay," Gai began, gathering the attention off of Sasuke and placing it on himself, "today we will be doing something new that we decided to try since we have someone here today that hasn't been here before." The attention was back on Sasuke and Naruto and the blonde gave everyone a sunny grin that had the girls blushing and looking away shyly and the boys staring in admiration for the blonde's sunny nature. The shocking blonde hair and blue eyes and the orange ears and nine tails only caused everyone to stare more. Naruto's tail tightened around Sasuke possessively as everyone glanced at Sasuke who was waiting for the ground to open up and swallow him. "So, everyone welcome Uzumaki Naruto. He'll be joining us for today and hopefully permanently." Gai laughed softly at Naruto's bewildered look.

"Don't worry about that right now. That's your decision later," Sasuke whispered to Naruto who looked down at Sasuke with a grateful expression. He reached his hand out and hesitantly brushed the back of Sasuke's hand with his fingertips as if asking for permission and he watched a blush crawl up Sasuke's neck and to his cheeks and ears as he gently laced their fingers together. The blonde could only stare at Sasuke, his body feeling hot from just the small amount of contact and the blue eyed male merely wanted to push his master against the wall and kiss him to oblivion. A heat stirred in his gut, coiling and churning, making Naruto's vision become slightly blurry from the small shocks of pleasure that were now coursing through his body. Why did he have to hold Sasuke's hand? Despite how much he was suffering, though, he couldn't bring himself to pull his hand away.

Gai and Kakashi had been talking the entire time, explaining that they were going to have duels done based on just their natural instincts, so it wasn't a choreographed fight based on shown moves. Everyone was rather shocked by this, but they all readily agreed with smiles and cheers since it was something different. The group moved to the side where Kakashi and Gai each selected a person to go first, allowing them onto the section with the mats. The first two selected were two siblings, Hyuuga Hinata and Neji Hyuuga. They were bunny hybrids, but Neji was clearly the more dominant of the two. He walked with a powerful and confident stride to his side of the mat. Hinata rather stumbled to her side, twiddling her fingers nervously, her pale eyes flitting from side to side before they landed on Naruto and her cheeks burned bright red and she looked away.

The blonde cocked his head in confusion, brows furrowing in confusion, but his confusion was short lived because Sasuke shifted next to him slightly and his mind was set reeling as the back of his hand brushed against Sasuke's clothed thigh and he bit his bottom lip slightly to contain his whimper of pleasure. His cheeks were flushed with a light shade of pink that wasn't noticeable against his tan skin, but he could feel it and the blood was lazily heading down South. Cursing mentally, Naruto tried to think of things to rid himself of his forming erection. By the time he had managed to rid himself of his erection, the fight was done and Hinata was on the ground, sporting a nasty bruise on her cheekbone and jaw. Neji looked relatively unharmed, except for the fact that he was holding his side in pain.

"The winner is Hyuuga Neji," Kakashi declared and everyone clapped. The male Hyuuga helped his sister up and the pair walked to the medics to make sure they weren't seriously injured. Next up were two girls, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino which were both ferret hybrids. The fight was relatively quick, ending with both of them sprawled on the mats, panting excessively, sending seductive looks at Sasuke who seemed rather unfazed by this. Naruto growled lowly, but the soft brush against the small back by Sasuke's tail calmed him down immediately.

"Draw!" Gai yelled and the next two contestants went up and the one by the name of Nara Shikamaru, who looked like he would rather not be there, won. Shikamaru was a deer hybrid, if his antlers were anything to go by and Naruto found out that the lazy looking male was the slave to his opponent Inuzuka Kiba who was a dog hybrid. Naruto stepped forward as his name was called, reluctantly releasing Sasuke who nodded at him as a silent sign of good luck.

Facing his opponent, Naruto could honestly say he felt excited since he hadn't fought anyone recently. He knew full well he would probably have to hold back the majority of his strength since his hybrid kind was extremely strong, but he decided he would decide how much to hold back after seeing how strong the male before him was. Kiba was the one who moved first, darting towards Naruto quickly and throwing a punch at the blonde who managed to dodge and sweep his leg out to trip up the other male so that he would get the upper hand for a bit. The plan easily backfired as Kiba jumped back, skidding to a stop and looking at Naruto with a grin. Naruto cocked an eyebrow in question before a feral grin slowly appeared on his own lips and he mouthed a sorry to the male before him who winked in assurance.

The next happened in a blur, Naruto darting forward and grabbing Kiba's hair, the dog hybrid biting his arm, but Naruto paid it no mind, grabbing Kiba's tail and mentally wincing at the yelp of paint hat escaped the other male before flipping Kiba over and throwing him down onto the ground. Kiba stayed down, his ears flat against his head as he gingerly stroked his own tail as the pain slowly subsided. "The winner is Uzumaki Naruto," Kakashi said and smiled from behind his mask at Naruto who returned the smile before helping Kiba up.

"You don't have rabies, do you?" Naruto joked and Kiba sent him an easy smile, laughing lightly.

"Nah, man, I don't. Hope to see you around. You've got to teach me how to do that. Sasuke's no help when it comes to teaching," Kiba said, motioning to the raven haired male who was giving Naruto an approving look. "He learns from watching and memorizes it." Kiba gave Naruto a short wave before heading back to Shikamaru and pecking the deer hybrid's lips, laughing as the lazy male hit him upside the head. Naruto headed back to Sasuke who congratulated him quietly, drawing a smile from the blonde. He remained a safe inch away from Sasuke, a large part of his control having been chipped away from the adrenaline of the fight. Sasuke seemed to understand and for that Naruto was grateful, not wanting to have offended the beautiful male.

"Next up, Sabaku Gaara and Rock Lee," Gai announced and a red haired male walked up onto the mat along with another male dressed in green completely and with the same ridiculous bull cut as Gai. Gaara was a fox hybrid and Lee was cheetah hybrid and Sasuke shook his head next to Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Naruto questioned looking at Sasuke who was observing the match with disdain.

"Lee moves quickly, but he uses up his energy just as quickly which is problematic because Gaara likes to stall his battles so as to not have to do much, so he tends to evade things as much as possible before attacking at the last moment. Since Lee relies on his speed a lot, he'll force himself to keep moving quickly which will cause a strain on his muscles. Overall, it's a match ruled in Gaara's favor," Sasuke stated simply and Naruto swore he had only heard half of what the raven had said because Sasuke's voice sounded so soft and like silk and he was busy imagining how such a voice would sound when screaming his name. "Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked while looking at Naruto's flushed appearance and watched as Naruto's ears twitched and his tails stiffen, the blonde shifting slightly away from him. A small feeling of hurt shoots through Sasuke, but is quickly smothered when Naruto sends him a distressed look with an expression so raw with lust and want that it made Sasuke's blood rush south.

"I was listening, don't worry," Naruto manages to croak out and Sasuke nods his head, looking away, focusing his eyes back on the fight. As predicted, Gaara dragged out the fight and when Lee let out a gasp of pain as his strained muscles propelled him forward once more, Gaara struck, reaching a hand out and grabbing Lee's ear before tugging down, the cheetah hybrid falling to the ground with a cry. Lee was down.

"The winner is Sabaku Gaara," Gai called out while walking to Kakashi and wrapping his arms around the wolf hybrid's middle. "Who should be next?" he whispers softly in Kakashi's ear and the male looks around, thinking silently before looking over his shoulder at Gai.

"Sasuke should go to show his new friend what he's gotten himself into. After all, Sasuke is the most advanced here," Kakashi said with a smirk. Gai chuckled softly, resting his forehead against the silver haired man's shoulder. Kakashi could feel the vibrations from the chuckle through his back and his entire body hummed in pleasure at the feeling. "Who should go against him, though, is the question… To put him up against one person would be too easy," Kakashi mumbled, voice trailing off in the end.

"Put him against three people and work the odds against him," Gai whispered back and the pair scanned the crowd, Gai finally lifting his head. "Put him against Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu. Their teamwork is superb," Gai said as he straightened, pulling away from Kakashi and the masked man had to use everything in his power to not whimper at the loss. "Next up, Sasuke against Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu," Gai called and the four walked up. A series of complains came from Karin and Suigetsu, but Juugo was the one that spoke the one question all of the students were wondering.

"Why are the three of us going up against Sasuke? You haven't done this before," Juugo question, the sound of his baritone voice heard loud and clear, despite the quiet nature of it.

"Because we need to give Sasuke something harder to work with until someone works themselves up to his level," Kakashi responded simply and the students nodded. It was common knowledge that Sasuke exceeded their levels by far. "Alright, you guys ready?" A series of short nods were heard, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu sending silent looks at each other. "Go!"

"We give up!" Karin yelled and everyone froze in shock at the female fox hybrid's words, her ears flattened against her head. Suigetsu nodded in agreement, the shark hybrid wanting to live until tomorrow. Juugo sighed quietly but nodded his consent, the lion hybrid's tail coiling around his leg in fear. Kakashi and Gai looked completely caught off guard with the sudden declaration, but Sasuke seemed unfazed.

"What?" Gai cried before freezing as he caught sight of Sasuke, calmly walking forward and the sight of his eyes made a sudden look of realization come upon his face. "So, you've learned developed a new level of it?" he questioned and Sasuke nodded his head slightly. "I see. Did it activate accidentally?" Another nod was received in response to his question and Gai turned his look to the three hybrids before him cowering fear. "It was an accident, okay? You all know Sasuke enjoys a fair fight here. Now go and try again."

The three turned to face Sasuke who stood before them holding his hand out. They all slowly shook it and the raven haired male walked back to where he originally was once the three had accepted his silent form of apology.

"Go!" Kakashi called again and Sasuke's eyes slid shut and his head rolled back as he released a soft sigh. Karin darted forward first, Juugo and Suigetsu behind her and she rounded behind Sasuke who easily stepped to the side to avoid her attack, his head snapping back to face Suigetsu who came at him with a punch. Dodging easily, Sasuke moved beneath Suigetsu's arms, slipping behind him and jabbing Suigetsu with his elbow in the male's shoulder, Suigetsu falling to his knees in pain. Jumping back as Juugo attempted to land a punch on him, Sasuke did a back flip as Karin attempted to sweep his feet out from under him and he rolled out of the way of Suigetsu's attempt to tackle him to the mats. The fight was against Sasuke's favor by numbers, teamwork, and the consistency of the attacks, but he remained calm, not a hair on his head seeming out of place.

Straightening, he gave the three of them level-headed looks before his gaze flicked to Naruto who met his gaze, azure orbs showing complete lust and Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine in excitement. He felt the presence of the three nearing, but he couldn't look away from Naruto's eyes, the pull of those blue orbs making his body tremble ever so slightly and Sasuke swore he had never been more grateful for his knees feeling weak. The second his knees connected with the mats, he heard a series of groans from above and he finally tore his eyes away from Naruto and moved away quickly as the three slid to the floor, all wearing matching bruises and holding their wrists. Sasuke slowly rose to his feet and looked at the three lying on the ground.

"The winner is Uchiha Sasuke," Gai called, though his and Kakashi's expressions were completely shocked. The manner Sasuke had used to win wasn't what they had been expecting. It was so simple, but had let him win ultimately. He used the teamwork of the three against them and it was honestly mind-boggling. Sasuke headed to Naruto who wore a smirk on his face, like he knew he was the reason Sasuke won. Upon reaching Naruto, Sasuke felt one of the orange tails swiftly lock itself around his waist, drawing him closer and he went with it willingly, his onyx orbs locked and drowning in a pair of intense blue pools.

"I'll try not to be such a distraction during the knife part," Naruto whispered, his body trembling as he struggled to control himself, then feeling of Sasuke's body pressed against his own making him release a low whimper that only Sasuke heard.

"Please don't…I want to live to see what'll happen forty minutes from now," Sasuke whispered back with a teasing smirk as he watched the way Naruto's eyes rolled back for a moment, lips parting in a silent gasp as Sasuke moved his hips slightly, his pelvic bone brushing against Naruto's straining erection that was safely covered behind the baggy shorts.

"You will be the death of me," Naruto hissed, voice laced thickly with desire and he released a whimper as Sasuke pulled away.

"Go and train over there, or watch if you want. My training is right now," Sasuke murmured and walked away and Naruto's gaze trailed up Sasuke's slender legs and plump ass, following the sway of his hips and the curve of the male's back to the back of Sasuke's neck and then to the silky hair Naruto craved to touch. He noticed Sasuke's black ears were perked up and that his tail was once more wrapped around his wrist. Deciding to watch, Naruto went to the side and sat down next to Kiba who was also watching.

"Your slave is really good at this stuff, you know," Kiba said as Naruto sat down and Naruto blinked in surprise before laughing a bit.

"You know, he's the master, actually," Naruto said with a bright grin, laughing harder as Kiba gawked at him.

"You're kidding!" Kiba spluttered in surprise, his gaze shooting from Sasuke, who was already starting his knife training, to Naruto, who was busy laughing extremely hard at Kiba's surprised look. The blonde clutched his sides, shaking his head in response while still laughing, tears pricking the corners of his eyes from how hard he was laughing. "So, Sasuke's your master? How is that possible? I would have thought Uchiha would have been a total snob," Kiba said, looking over at Sasuke who was skillfully jumping and flipping around the mats, not a single blade coming even close to him.

"No, he's really nice, actually, though I admit that he's rather quiet…" Naruto looked over at his master as well, smiling at the raven as their eyes met. Another knife was thrown and Naruto's eyes widened as he saw where it was headed. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed while his eyes went wide with fear. He watched as Sasuke's body bended backward, his back arching beautifully, hands pressing against the mat beneath his head as the knife flew over his stomach and he flipped over so that he was standing once more, shooting Naruto a cocky smirk.

"I told you he was good," Kiba laughed with a grin at Naruto's shocked expression and Sasuke walked over to the two of them, his training now finished.

"Inuzuka," Sasuke greeted formally with a slight incline of his head. "How's Nara's morning sickness? Any better?" Sasuke asked, cocking his head slightly at Kiba in questioned. Naruto felt his pants tighten at the sight of Sasuke's lips parted as soft pants escaped them.

"No, it just gets worse, but it should finish soon, according to the doctor. Shikamaru keeps refusing to stay at home, though. For such a lazy guy, he hates being locked inside all day," Kiba chortled and Sasuke released an amused snort. Looking at Naruto, he blinked in surprise as he saw the desire plain on his slave's face and he motioned for Naruto to stand.

"Well, I hope he feels better. We better get going. When I buy Naruto a phone, I'll give him your number so you two can meet up, alright? It seems like you two are pretty good friends already. Keep practicing, Inuzuka. See you around." Sasuke bid his good-bye's to the dog hybrid quickly before quickly telling his teachers that he was off with Naruto to return home. After the two had said good-bye to both Kakashi and Gai and Naruto promised to return, they headed into the locker room. Naruto watched impatiently as slender fingers undid the lock, grabbing their clothes. Bronze fingers wrapped tightly around a slim wrist and Naruto looked at Sasuke heatedly.

"We'll change at home. Just get your keys and let's go," Naruto growled out, his voice leaving no room for argument and Sasuke nodded weakly, his own pants tightening at the sudden dominance the blonde was exerting over him. It turned him on immensely and he shoved the clothes in his book bag, slamming the locker shut. The duo made their way to the car as quickly as possible, both wanting to get home quickly for matching reasons. Fumbling with the keys slightly, Sasuke unlocked the car and they got in.

Needless to say, the drive back to the Uchiha estate was filled with an unbearable amount of sexual tension and when they pulled to a stop, no one was more grateful than Uchiha Sasuke who had found it extremely hard to drive while sporting a raging boner that one of Naruto's tails had insisted on caressing. In short, Sasuke was thoroughly needy and wanted nothing more than to kiss Naruto furiously and to feel the large cock inside of him.

The duo walked hurriedly through the front doors of the house, neither paying any mind to their surroundings, solely focused on getting to Sasuke's room. Naruto looked over at the raven and he realized Sasuke's ears were pressed flat against his head and his silky black tail was wrapped around his wrist once more. Naruto's own ears were perked up at attention, much like his erect length was in his pants and he sighed in relief as Sasuke opened the door to his room. Not waiting for the other male to even enter, Naruto pushed the raven in, slammed the door shut and pressed Sasuke's back against it, pressing their lips together.

The kiss was hot and passionate, a clashing of teeth and swirling of tongues, saliva dripping down the corners of their mouths, but both didn't care for it. Slender arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, pale fingers digging into blonde locks as Naruto hoisted Sasuke up with one arm, the raven wrapping his legs firmly around Naruto's waist. Managing to lock the door, Naruto wrapped his other arm around Sasuke's waist. Getting a firm grip on the underside of Sasuke's thighs while never breaking the kiss, Naruto moved towards the bed before sitting down on it.

Sasuke shifted to straddle Naruto's waist more comfortably and Naruto reached one of his hands up, slightly calloused fingers burying themselves in soft inky locks. They felt as soft as they appeared and Naruto released a low growl, smirking as he felt Sasuke shudder against him. Pulling back from the searing kiss, a thin string of saliva linking their mouths together, Naruto took in Sasuke's flushed appearance before his eyes landed on Sasuke's own and he felt his insides churn at the sight of gently crimson orbs with onyx commas spinning around in them and Naruto couldn't help but to feel even more turned on at the sight of the Sharingan staring at in eyes clouded over with lust and passion.

Yanking Sasuke's shirt off, he removed his own shirt as well before crashing his lips against Sasuke's once more. The feeling of pale hands roaming his body sent thrills down Naruto's spine and a low moan wrenched itself free of his throat as a the fingers brushed against a brown nipple upon his chest, gently pinching the nub and tweaking it as another hand did the same ministrations on the other. Head rolling back slightly, hazy azure orbs looked at Sasuke lazily as he parted from the kiss and running his tongue along the outline of Sasuke's moist bottom lip with a smirk.

"You want me, don't you?" He growled out lowly as he tore Sasuke's pants and briefs off quite literally, watching as Sasuke flushed darkly at the words and a feral grin appeared on kiss swollen lips as Naruto rolled over on the bed, pinning Sasuke beneath him. Naruto's tails spread pale legs apart, rubbing against the creamy skin, eliciting a whimper from the suddenly shy raven that was squirming beneath the blonde. "You want my cock inside your small hole, pounding into you, making you cry out in ecstasy. You want it, don't you?" Naruto nipped at Sasuke's collar bone, relishing in the feeling of total dominance that he had over Sasuke who was looking up at him desperately with crimson eyes. Whoever said the Sharingan wasn't one of the most erotic things in the world was wrong, Naruto concluded as he covered Sasuke's full pink lips with his own, his hands gripping Sasuke's hips hard enough to leave bruises.

"N-Naruto, please," Sasuke mewled wantonly, black tail slipping over Naruto's chest and wrapping around his wrist. The blonde grabbed the appendage in his hand and stroked it from the base to the tip, smirking at the gasp of surprise he received from Sasuke who whimpered in pleasure soon afterward. Pulling Sasuke up, Naruto sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Sasuke into his lap so that Sasuke's back was pressed against his chest.

"Are you ready?" Naruto whispered, trailing three fingers up Sasuke's body and pressing them against pink lips. The response to his question was the warm heat enveloping the digits and a velvety tongue slipping in between each finger, lathering them sufficiently in saliva. Retracting his fingers from Sasuke's mouth, one of Naruto's tails tilted Sasuke's head towards Naruto's and he pressed their lips together in a sweeter kiss, much gentler than the ones before. Their lips moved against each other slowly and sensually and Naruto slowly inserted the first digit into Sasuke's puckered entrance, wrapping another tail around Sasuke's waist tightly as the male stiffened.

"N-Naru…"

"It's alright, S'uke. It'll hurt at first, but I promise it'll feel better soon," Naruto whispered soothingly and Sasuke nodded his head a bit, biting his lower lip as Naruto slowly began to work the first finger inside of Sasuke, caressing the inside walls with the digit. As he felt Sasuke slowly begin to relax, Naruto inserted another finger, wiggling the digits around, he lifted Sasuke up a bit for more room before thrusting his fingers in and out of Sasuke slowly, moving them in a scissoring motion to stretch Sasuke's entrance. The tight heat around his two digits and the quivering walls around them proved to be too much for the blonde to handle, though, and he pulled his fingers out before using the pre-cum beading at the head of his cock and rubbing it over his hard rod to lubricate it before pressing the head to Sasuke's entrance.

"W-wait!" Sasuke yelped out as he quickly tensed in Naruto's arms as the head breached the first ring of muscle. Naruto stilled only his head inside and he felt about ready to cum just from that sensation, but he refused to suffer such an embarrassment as releasing from just that when he had absolute control over Sasuke. Hearing a small hum in response from the blonde, although it was strained, Sasuke looked back at Naruto shyly. "Is it going to hurt?" The raven asked in a trembling voice and Naruto realized that without the whole tough bravado, Sasuke was still an eighteen year old boy who had never done something like this before. Naruto pressed his nose into Sasuke's neck, placing a reassuring kiss on the skin.

"Just a bit, but it'll get better. I promise… You ready now?" Naruto asked softly and upon the nod received, Naruto gripped Sasuke's hips and thrust his own hips up at the same time he slammed Sasuke's hips down. A loud guttural moan tore itself from Naruto's lips, a sharp scream escaping Sasuke and he quickly pressed kisses along Sasuke's shoulder and neck in an attempt to distract the raven from the pain. Forcing his body to stay still despite the delicious heat around his engorged length, Naruto waited for the okay from Sasuke to move. Being inside of Sasuke was by far the best thing Naruto had ever experienced and he wanted more quickly, but he restrained himself as best as he could for Sasuke's sake.

"M-move," came the soft words from the raven's pink lips and Naruto nodded his head slowly and gripping Sasuke's hips, helping the male up, he pull out until only his head was in before slamming Sasuke down once more, the blunt head of his cock striking Sasuke's prostate with deathly accuracy and Sasuke cried out in pleasure.

The blonde set up a steady pace, moving his and Sasuke's hips in time with each other and after a bit, Sasuke started moving his hips along with Naruto's on his own more, the pain of the initial intrusion having ebbed away. Whimpers and moans spilled from Sasuke's swollen lips and Naruto's length hardened even more inside of Sasuke at the sounds. They were so soft and erotic that they spoke volumes more than screams of pleasure ever could, though Naruto would like to hear those as well.

Feeling a familiar coil in his stomach, Naruto's thrusts picked up in pace and Sasuke quickly moved to match it, pales thighs straining with the effort to lift himself up and slam back down on Naruto cock, but the pain was unrecognizable to the raven who was too far gone to register the difference between pain and pleasure. One of Naruto's tails grazed over Sasuke's right thigh, coaxing gooseflesh up from the sensitive flesh and another tail turned Sasuke's face towards Naruto's once more.

Lips meeting in a sloppy kiss, Sasuke gasped, releasing a long moan as a third tail came upon his body, wrapping around his member and pumping it in time with Naruto's thrusts. The constant strikes to his prostate and the simulation from Naruto's tails and lips were slowly proving to be too much for the raven to handle. Naruto was close too, one of his hands gripping Sasuke's left thigh tightly, blunt nails digging into the soft flesh harshly as his thrusts became more erratic and he was mildly surprised that Sasuke managed to keep up. His right hand trailed up, slipping under Sasuke right arm and pinching the left bud, tweaking it and twisting it while one more tail wrapped around Sasuke's left wrist.

Feeling his climax building up inside of him, Sasuke gripped Naruto's forearm tightly, mouth opening in a moan that was soon devoured by Naruto's hungry lips as he released with a cry of Naruto's name, rope after rope of come spurting out and decorating his balls and chest with the white substance. The feeling of the hot walls constricting around his length and the erotic expression on Sasuke's face as he released, crimson eyes half-lidded and kiss swollen lips parted in a moan, sent Naruto over the edge himself and he came harshly deep inside of Sasuke. Continuing to shallowly thrust out of Sasuke to milk off his release, his milked Sasuke's member of all it had before Sasuke let out whimper from having his over-sensitive length being touched at that moment.

Retracting his tails, Naruto lifted Sasuke up off of his length before shifting on the bed slightly to lie down, pulling Sasuke down with him. The tired raven snuggled up against Naruto's chest and he smiled softly, stroking the soft raven locks. Brushing the bangs aside, Naruto planted a soft kiss onto Sasuke's, pulling Sasuke even closer to him as he rested his chin on the top of Sasuke's head.

"Did you enjoy it?" Naruto asked nervously and Sasuke nodded his head with a small smile that made a grin appear on Naruto's face as he hugged Sasuke tightly. Looking around the room, he mumbled absently, "that was the most amazing thing in my life, aside from meeting you." Sasuke flushed red at those words and looked around the room as well, only to freeze after a moment.

"We need to go," Sasuke ordered, struggling to pull his weary body up. Naruto sat up as well; looking at Sasuke's panicked face.

"What's wrong?"

"This isn't my room," Sasuke elaborated and Naruto's eyes widened in a realization and cursed, scrambling to get his clothes on and he quickly got Sasuke dressed as well before scooping up the raven in his arms and picking up the book bag from the floor. Running out of the room as fast as his tired limbs could take him, Naruto looked down at Sasuke.

"Whose room was that?" Naruto questioned, though before Sasuke could answer, two female voices rang loud and clear down the hall.

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

**Author's Note: Okay, so I hope you enjoyed the story and please feel free to drop a review and to favorite this story. It would be greatly appreciated. Feel free to leave constructive criticism and if you want to bash my story, go ahead. I didn't write this to make you haters happy, I wrote because I wanted to and I don't care much for what you think. It's your time.**

**Um, if you liked this story, please let me know. I've never actually written a story this long and was a bit nervous about it. Sorry if anything was confusing and if it dragged on for a bit. Anyway, let me know what you think and all. Thanks!**

**-Uzumaki-Uchiha-Malfoy-Potter**


End file.
